


Blind

by peacegirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also game of thrones, because eponine would totally love the underappreciated characters, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacegirl/pseuds/peacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre saw everything, except Eponine starting to move on and fall for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Combeferre had never really been good at expressing his feelings. It might have had something to do with the fact that Enjolras had been his best friend for longer than he could remember (and everyone knew how good Enjolras was at expressing his feeling), or because his friends simply did not need reassurance of their friendship (they had never been an overly maternal group). Words; Combeferre excelled at, but when it came to Eponine, he was at a total loss.

Eponine had been apart of their little group for as long as he could remember, and at first it had all been because of Grantaire. She was to him what Enjolras was to Combeferre, so it was no wonder that when Grantaire started coming along to their meetings, Eponine was not far behind. While the young woman may have come for Grantaire, it was no secret she stayed for Marius.

It had not taken long for Eponine to fall hard for Marius, and Combeferre could not exactly blame her, but he only wished Marius wasn’t so blind or so stupid. That was, until Cosette started coming along to the meetings too, and any chance that Eponine had of getting Marius to notice her went out the window.

It wasn’t that Combeferre was thankful for this; he felt terrible, the poor thing had been through enough as it was, let alone to watch the man she was in love with happy with another woman. So Combeferre took it upon himself to comfort her; he didn’t trust Grantaire to be very delicate with the situation, and the only other girl in their group was content with her two boyfriends. Combeferre felt he owed it to Eponine, they had known each other for years, after all.

It was from then on that Eponine would come to him whenever she needed help or advice, or just someone to talk to, and Combeferre was more than to happy to oblige.

Their friendship began with Eponine depending on Combeferre, but it didn’t take long for him to depend on her more than she could have guessed.

-

One night Eponine had been over at Combeferre and Enjolras' place - Enjolras had fallen asleep hours ago - but the two of them stayed up, determined not to sleep until they had finished the second season of Grantaire’s Game of Thrones DVD.

“How many episodes are left?” Combeferre asked mid-yawn.

Eponine paused, checking the DVD case. She glanced up at him, cringing, and hiding behind her fringe. “Four.”

Combeferre sighed, “Ep, it’s already 2am, I’m not going to last that long.”

The girl gave him an exasperated look. “R’s going to kill me when he notices the DVD is missing, and then we’ll never going to finish watching it. It’s now or never.”

“That’s not true, I could easily finish watching them. I’d just have to do it without you, because Grantaire probably has a replica of Ice hiding somewhere in that mess he calls a room, and when you get home, you’re very likely to end up like our dearest Ned.”

Eponine mocked shocked, throwing the pillow she was sitting on at him. “Low blow.” she mumbled.

Laughing, Combeferre accepted the pillow that had barely hit his chest, and added it to the collect of pillows he was lying on. Upon seeing this, Eponine grumbled, “I want that back!” she cried, diving towards him.

He grabbed it out from behind him, hitting her in the side. Eponine ignored the blow, crawling across the couch they were spread out on towards him. Using her pillow as a shield, Combeferre began to throw the pillows behind him at her, laughing wildly as she tried to dodge them.

It was around then that Enjolras stuck his head out of his room. “I swear to god, you two.” He growled, his curls fell across his face, as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom. It was evident he had been sleeping, for he was only wearing his boxers.

At the sound of his voice. Combeferre dropped the pillow he was holding to the ground, and Eponine dropped from all fours to lying on the couch, which coincidentally happened to be on Combeferre’s chest.

They heard Enjolras sigh. “Just keep it down, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” There was the distinct sound of a door closing, and Eponine whispered, “When doesn’t he have a lot of work to do?”

Combeferre tried not to laugh, but it seemed that by 2 in the morning, he found everything amusing. Eponine grinned down at him, and they both became very aware that she was laying across him. Combeferre half expected her to act embarrassed and move, but instead she grabbed the remote, starting the next episode, and found a comfier position curled up next to him.

It was not like Eponine to be easily embarrassed.

They watched the next episode in peace, until the very end, when Combeferre felt Eponine’s body shaking gently against his.

“Ep?” he asked softly, “are you okay?”

Eponine wiped her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears. “Bran…” she murmured, her voice was filled with an anger and sadness Combeferre had never heard before. “Rickon…” She sighed softly. “I hate Theon Greyjoy.” she said, suddenly determined. “And no one will ever convince me otherwise.”

Combeferre ran his finger through her hair, giving her a small smile. He’d already read the books, he knew what was to come. “It’s alright,” he whispered softly.

Eponine ignored his condolences, “We are not sleeping until I see that man punished.”

Combeferre nodded, and let Eponine play the next episode, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two of them continued to watch the beloved show in silence. Combeferre was long used to their silences, and he had never found them off putting, in fact he relished in the fact that they could simply enjoy each others’ company without the need for words.

Finally they reached the last episode of the season. Eponine had been watching eagerly, and was yet to show any signs of fatigue, despite the fact it was going on 6am.

It was only when Osha made an appearance on screen that Eponine’s face betrayed any emotion. Watching closely, she saw the two youngest Stark boys appear in front of her. “What!” She shrieked, staring at Combeferre. “You knew- they’re alive!” She was torn between anger at him for not telling her that they were safe, and happiness just to see them alive.

Combeferre could not help but think how the smile that lit up her face made her look even more beautiful.

“I can’t believe it!” She cried, and Combeferre laughed, smiling over at her.

“I told you it would be okay, now shut up and watch the show.”

Eponine stared daggers at him, but he only smiled back, gesturing back at the television.

Eponine ignored the TV, ignored the show, and continued to stare at Combeferre. The young man hesitated, his smile faltering. “What’s wrong?” he asked slowly, unsure of the look on her face - and Combeferre prided himself on being able to read people.

It was then that Eponine leaned in to kiss him.

And Combeferre was kissing her back before he could register what he was even doing.

She pulled back suddenly, blushing red. An unusual shade for her, but he liked it none the less. “I’m sorry…” she stuttered, “I’m not sure what came over me…”

Combeferre shook his head, and leant up to peck her on the lips, a small half smile fell across his face. “You don’t have to apologize.”

As he smiled up at her, Eponine relaxed, biting down on her bottom lip. “I think I’m in love with you.”

That was all Combeferre needed to hear, he didn’t feel worried about telling her anymore, “I love you, too” he whispered, leaning up to kiss her again.

The show was long forgotten, they’d found each other instead.


End file.
